


Whiskey and a Quickie

by rosegukk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: You surprise Hyunwoo at his new job. Or, you have a quickie in the back room~Excerpt:“I thought I’d come to visit you at your new job. You look great, by the way.” You allow your eyes to trail over his figure, dressed in all black, the top buttons of his shirt undone to expose a hint of a bronze canvas. The jacket he wears accentuates his broad shoulders and it’s all you can do to hold back your groan of appreciation.You catch his gaze again. “Did you know I was here? I haven’t been able to find you at all,” you whine. “I thought security was supposed to show their presence to deter shenanigans?”Hyunwoo’s eyes dip to your chest and your deep red dress. “I saw you the instant you walked in.” He smooths a hand over your hip and rests it there. “I’ve been trying to not lose my goddamn mind all night.”





	Whiskey and a Quickie

The hem of your dress glides up your thigh as you lift your arms to give your hair one final adjustment. You’ll leave it there, you decide; it will be an extra treat for him. You reach for the tube of berry red lipstick and give a generous swipe over your lips. Perfect.

A cab ride later and you step out onto the pavement of downtown. Throngs of people litter the sidewalk, shops, and bars to enjoy the chilled air and holiday spirit. You have other things in mind, but your gift to him will definitely be delivered by someone in red.

The bar is found easily enough, a classier place than you were used to where the wealthy come to play. A lengthy line spills from the door and around the side of the building, but you head straight for the front. The doorman gives you a quick once-over, nodding his head and letting you pass.

Your heart skitters in your chest, the excitement of your plan becoming real pushing adrenaline through your veins.

“I need to keep calm,” you mutter to yourself. The bar comes into view, sleek and elegant, the numerous jewel-toned bottles backlit by a pearlescent light. You slide onto a stool near the middle and are instantly greeted by the bartender.

“What can I get you?”

“A whiskey on the rocks, please.”

He nods and reaches under the bar for a glass. He pours quickly, taking two more orders at the same time before giving you a swift smile and moving down the bar. The glass is cold under your fingers and the ice clinks against the side as you bring it to your lips. The liquid is smooth, slipping easily over your lips and down your throat to leave a slow burn in its wake.

_Absolutely fucking delicious._ You want to taste it on his lips, too.

You take another sip and spin slowly on the stool, searching for any sign of him. Nothing, yet. You turn back to the bar, a smug grin tugging at the corner of your mouth while you tilt the glass again. He has surely seen you, though.

Three glasses of whiskey down and your head is buzzing pleasantly. Your need for him has grown beyond your limit and you know it is the right time. You lift your hand to flag down the bartender as he passes by with a crate of new bottles.

“Where’s the ladies room?”

He jerks his head over his shoulder, “To the left, past the stairs.”

Carefully, you slip off the stool, your unsteady legs sending you into the back of someone. There is a sudden tilt to your world and you stand straight again.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize. The woman waves off your words and returns to her conversation.

Fuck. Where was the bathroom? You decide it’s best to go in the direction you are facing and step confidently. You find yourself in a dim hallway with doors on either side. The first handle you try is locked, as are the second and third. You huff as your fingers wrap around the fourth, but it gives away easily and you enter the room.

This is definitely not the bathroom.

Just as you fully step inside, a warm hand grips your wrist and pulls you to the wall, the door shutting quietly somewhere to your right.

“You can’t be back here, ma’am.” His voice is stern in your ear, but you catch the underlying layer of curiosity.

You grin widely, “Would you believe me if I said I got lost on my way to the bathroom?”

He pushes back enough to look you in the eyes and your mischievous grin threatens to split your cheeks as you stare back at Hyunwoo.

He lets out a small sigh, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come to visit you at your new job. You look great, by the way.” You allow your eyes to trail over his figure, dressed in all black, the top buttons of his shirt undone to expose a hint of a bronze canvas. The jacket he wears accentuates his broad shoulders and it’s all you can do to hold back your groan of appreciation. 

You catch his gaze again. “Did you know I was here? I haven’t been able to find you at all,” you whine. “I thought security was supposed to show their presence to deter shenanigans?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes dip to your chest and your deep red dress. “I saw you the instant you walked in.” He smooths a hand over your hip and rests it there. “I’ve been trying to not lose my goddamn mind all night.”

A smirk finds its way to your mouth again. You shift forward until your lips hover over Hyunwoo’s, the temptation to suck on them nearly driving out the words that gather on the back of your tongue.

“I came to give you a little holiday gift for working so hard,” you whisper.

Hyunwoo makes a noise at the back of his throat and he presses into you, his hand tightening on your hip.

“It has to be quick. I can’t be gone for too long,” he urges, already pulling away to remove his jacket. He reaches behind to the mic-pack clipped to his belt, but you grab his hand to cease his movement.

“Leave it on. I want them to hear.”

Hyunwoo groans quietly but obliges and leaves on his mic. He discards his jacket to the side and pushes you against the wall again, one hand above your head and the other finding its way under your dress. He bites a moan into the dip of your throat when his fingers do not meet the barrier of your panties.

A finger slips between your wet folds with ease and just like that, you have Hyunwoo shaking with need.

“Why are you so fucking wet already?” he asks, giving a delighted nibble to the soft spot of your neck. He adds in another finger and your knees buckle, halting your answer in your throat.

“I’ve been thinking about you since you left for work.”

“That was six hours ago.”

“Are you gonna do something about it, or do you have more questions?”

Hyunwoo answers you by thrusting in a third digit, stretching your walls and circling his thumb over the hood of your clit.

Your legs completely give out at the delicious stretch, but Hyunwoo keeps you upright with his body pinning you to the wall. Your eyes roll back as you allow the pleasure to pulse through you, the warmth of the whiskey being replaced by the heat of desire. You were desperate for more.

Hyunwoo senses your need and with the growing bulge against your thigh, you would wager a guess that he wants more as well.

He withdraws his fingers and you whimper at the sudden emptiness. Hyunwoo quiets you with a brusque kiss and picks you up, your legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he carries you to the large wooden desk at the far end of the room. 

Hyunwoo plops you down onto the cool surface, not even bothering to remove some of the contents of the desk. He makes quick work of his belt and pulls his stiff member free from his boxers. You practically begin drooling at the sight, beyond ready to have all of him in you.

He digs his fingers into the soft flesh of your thighs as he pushes them apart. His hands cup behind your knees and he pulls you closer the edge of the desk to wrap your legs back around his waist. You hastily push your dress higher up your thighs, earning a moan of appreciation from the man in front of you.

You encircle your arms around his neck and tug him down to steal a kiss. His pillowy lips greedily move over yours and you cannot stop yourself from sucking on them, licking your tongue immediately over them in a repetitive cycle until they are swollen.

Hyunwoo breathes heavily when you stop, beads of sweat already dotting the edge of his hairline. 

“You’re really asking for it tonight, baby girl.” His eyes darken and he moves impossibly closer. He holds his weeping dick against your folds and mutters an order against your ear. “You better be loud so they can hear just how good I fuck you.”

He gives you no room to answer and thrusts himself into your heat. There is a momentary pause as you both adjust to the rush of sensations—the way he fills you up so perfectly has you near tears. The moment dissipates as quickly as it came and Hyunwoo pulls himself all the way out before slamming back into you. His pace is relentless, hungry, and has stars bursting in your eyes.

It feels as if you have been waiting a lifetime for this moment—to have him sucking purple blossoms across your skin; for the bite of his fingers digging deeply against your thighs. It is overwhelming.

You can no longer hold in your moans and set them free against the straining muscles of his neck. Hyunwoo responds in turn by increasing the tempo of his thrusts; the lascivious sounds of slick skin against skin fill the small room. You hear various thuds and clatters as objects fall off the desk, but you cannot bring yourself to care because a god of a man is pleasuring you to within an inch of your life.

Hyunwoo’s thumb finds your sensitive pearl once again and he begins to swirl around it with firm pressure. You keen against his lips and tug at his cacao colored locks that are threaded through your fingers. He grunts in approval, capturing your bottom lip between his teeth.

“Come for me, baby girl. Make them hear you.”

Your body grows hotter, the whiskey and pleasure mixing into a heady heat that leaves you breathless and begging for more. It gathers at your core, boiling and ready to scorch every last one of your nerves. 

“I’m so close,” you gasp into the air. Hyunwoo increases his pace one more notch and locks his lips against yours.

You unravel beneath him with a cry into his mouth and he soon follows, spilling himself into you with a gratuitous moan. The air around you is thick with the smell of sex and labored breaths before either one of you moves.

Hyunwoo adjusts his pants and tucks his shirt back under the waistband while he strides to retrieve your clutch and his jacket from their places next to the door. You shimmy the hem of your dress back down your thighs and adjust your straps with a blissful smile.

Hyunwoo appears in front of you again and sets your clutch next to you.

“How’d you like your gift?” you ask as he slips his jacket back over his shoulders.

He reaches out to smooth out a few loose strands of your hair. “Amazing,” he grins sheepishly.

You pluck a tissue from a box that teeters precariously at the edge of the desk and wet it slightly with your tongue. Gently you wipe over the generous lipstick marks on his neck and face, sitting back with a satisfied smile when you notice his affection for you still spilling from his eyes.

He reaches across you and takes a tissue, too. With the greatest of care, he dips his hand between your thighs to clean away the essence of himself that sticks to your skin. With his free hand, he kneads soft circles into your thigh and you take the opportunity to place a peck to his forehead.

Hyunwoo lifts his eyes to you, his plush lips forming a crescent from his happiness. He tilts his head to kiss your cheek and straightens back up.

“Ready to go? I can call you a cab.”

“Almost.” You rummage through your clutch to find your lipstick and reapply it with the help of the reflection of a picture frame that barely managed to escape the same fate as a number of its friends.

Hyunwoo helps you down and comfortably rests his hand at the small of your back as he leads you out of the room. He easily pushes through the crowd and brings you safely to the front door. You place your hands on his chest and barely nudge him away.

“I’ll be okay from here. You should get back to work,” you laugh.

He runs a hand through his already tousled hair, “You’re right. I’ll see you at home in a few hours.”

Hyunwoo watches you leave, admiring your ass in the tight dress, and nearly jumps out of his skin as a voice crackles to life in his ear-piece.

“Thanks for the warning, Hyunwoo. Christ.”

“I timed you. Wanna know what it is?” another voice asks. Hyunwoo looks across the floor and spots Changkyun giving him a thumbs up.

A third voice chimes in, “Can we please get back to work? We have a couple of rowdy drunks in zone three.”

The fourth voice that joins the chatter echoes next to him. “Here,” Kihyun offers him a damp towelette. “You missed a spot on the front of your pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡


End file.
